Teddy Bear
by pretty in orange
Summary: Isane's been having a lot of nightmares, and Momo knows exactly how to cure them. IsaHina, T for a little bit of swearing.


A/N: I've wanted to do this one for a while now, but I was so nervous about writing it because usually when I work with Isane, I have an OC to bounce her off of. Anyway, my best friend gave me the needed push to start this. Thanks, The Rish!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or make any profit off of this.

* * *

"What?" Momo's eyes were worried beyond belief. "You've been having nightmares again, Isane?" She stared up at her friend, her eyebrows drawn in.

"They're not so bad." Isane laughed. In truth, they were terrible and she found herself not going back to sleep for days at a time afterwards, but she didn't want to worry Momo. "Besides, they'll go away eventually."

"You need your sleep though." Momo was known for fussing over Isane. She'd put up arguments when all Isane would eat was porridge, when Isane wanted to quit sleeping so she would quit growing, everything. She seemed to want the best for her friends, no matter what. "Hey! I have an idea!"

"Yes?" Isane eyed her. Momo's ideas had gotten her into trouble a few times already, even though Momo almost always meant well with them.

"When I was in the academy, and I had nightmares, Toshiro used to sleep in my bed with me." Momo smiled up at her. Isane didn't really want to make a comment on how that was totally inappropriate for their situation - and what would people think? - So she kept listening. "I bet if someone's with you while you're trying to get some sleep, you'll be ok. I'll sleep with you tonight, ok?" Oh, sometimes Momo's naïveté was embarrassing. Still, Isane couldn't help enjoying even the thought of getting some good sleep.

"Alright." Isane beamed at her. "If you really want to."

Sure enough, that night, Momo came into Isane's room. Momo's peach-colored pajamas accented her complexion, and she sat on the edge of Isane's bed as she slid her sandals off. Isane eyed her carefully, still not quite sure about this. Yes, she needed some sleep without nightmares, and yes, Momo was her friend, but this seemed like it would be awkward somehow.

"Ready to go to bed?" Momo asked. Oh, one of these days someone was going to have to teach that girl about sexual innuendos, but Isane wasn't going to do it. Maybe she could con Shuuhei or Renji into doing it, but Isane refused to corrupt her friend. Instead of commenting, Isane nodded, lying on one side of the bed obediently. Momo spooned against her, closing her eyes. Isane couldn't help the blush that was slipping across her face. It wasn't nearly as awkward as she had thought it was, but feelings she'd had years ago were resurfacing. Beating them down with a mental club, she closed her eyes. "Don't be afraid to cuddle." Momo's smile was in her voice. "It's the contact that helps. And wake me up if you have a nightmare, ok?"

"I will." Isane nodded, hesitantly draping an arm over Momo's stomach. _Bad feelings. Bad._ She thought to herself. She'd only had them the first few years that she knew Momo, and then she had managed to force them away on the proposal that Momo was _only_ a friend. But she hadn't been thinking about that when she accepted this offer, and now it was too late to throw Momo out of her room, even if she had wanted to. Which she really didn't.

Momo yawned cutely, and Isane refused to close her eyes. She wanted to keep an eye on Momo, not sleep and risk a nightmare. Besides, if she had a nightmare, Momo was likely going to end up on the floor. And she didn't want that.

"I'm not sleeping until you do, Isane!" Momo singsonged gently. Her eyes were still closed, but she was cuddled close to Isane. "I'll lay right here, awake, every night until you go to sleep." Damn. Momo could be a hard-ass when she tried. Isane closed her eyes slowly, but sleep eluded her. Momo kept glancing at her, and Isane realized that if this went on, neither of them would get a wink of sleep. "Alright, what's going on?" Momo rolled over, eyeing Isane. Her smile was gone, and in its place was an apprehensive frown. "Do you not want me in here?"

"That's not it." Isane held her hands up defensively. It was just the opposite, really. "It's just... can I try something?" Damn it, she'd tried her hardest to shove those feelings down, and she'd tried for years. If they wouldn't go, they wouldn't, and she'd likely lose her friend over this, but at least she would know she had tried.

Momo blinked. "Sure."

Isane pulled her closer, leaning down and kissing her once. Just once. It was a light, innocent kiss, but they both came back from it blushing. "Sorry." Isane blushed, shaking her head.

"Don't be." Momo chuckled slightly. "I mean... I don't know about that, but I'll try anything once." Momo laughed outright then. "Now that that's settled, let's get some sleep. I bet you're a dangerous medic when you haven't slept." Isane chortled to herself a bit, and then obediently closed her eyes.

Momo was just what she'd needed – a teddy bear. And she'd be damned if she was going to give her teddy bear up.

* * *

A/N: This took a ridiculous amount of time for how long it is. I kept getting distracted. What'd you think?


End file.
